A Simple Bike Ride
by crazymonkey1123
Summary: Heart racing, accelerating, beating just a tad bit faster than before...That's what I feel like when "that guy" is around. So, what is this feeling? I don't know, but it will all be confirmed with a simple bike ride... -A Rimahiko story
1. Chapter 1: Heart Racing

**Hello, everyone! It's crazymonkey with a new story. This will only be a short one though(aprox. 2-3 chapters). Expect another chapter up by tonight/ early morning tomorrow. **

**I dedicate this to a classmate who had a birthday! Happy 14th birthday!**

**And also for the upcoming high school( Yup, I'm going to be a freshmanXD)**

**Read, review, and oh- I don't own anything. **

* * *

My honey golden eyes popped open as I felt the familiar vibrating of my cell phone underneath me my pillow. Grumbling, I grabbed and tossed it to the floor.

"Who the hell texts at 7 AM during the summer!" I muttered under my breath.

After that, sleep wouldn't take over. Muttering a curse, I reluctantly got out of my oh-so comfy bed and opened the windows. Sunlight greeted me, along with the chirping of birds. I sighed. Well, no need to be so grumpy in such a beautiful day!

I picked my cell phone from the floor and headed downstairs. Of course, no one was there( Mama works early), but a tantalizing stack of pancakes with a still dripping hot maple syrup all over it. Grinning, I immediately headed over to the dinner table and grabbed a pancake.

As I went through my first pancake, I unlocked my cell phone to see who interrupted my very much needed sleep this morning.

_You have one message from: Purplehead_

_Purplehead: Good morning, Rima;)_

I burst into laughter as I felt my heart rate accelerate and my mind filling with images of him. But I stopped quickly. What was that, I asked myself. I quickly texted back a reply.

_Rima: GO DIE IN A HOLE, NAGIHIKO! GRRR, WHY ARE YOU UP SO EARLY ANYWAYS!_

A minute later and my cell phone already vibrated, indicating a text message. I'm not surprised though. Nagihiko and I have been texting each other since May, which was two months ago, and, well, we text so much that I'm able to fill up my whole inbox in just half a day. I call it having nice conversations, but my best friend, Amu, takes that the wrong way.

"_Rima, I think Nagihiko likes you," Amu told me one day as we jogged around for P.E._

"_What are you talking about? There's no way!" I replied, my honey golden curls flying as I shook my head._

_Amu rolled her eyes. "He does, and everybody knows it. Ever since the speech contest, he's been us asking where are you- A LOT."_

"_Not a good enough reason," I mumbled, although I felt my heart beat a little faster._

"_I swear, Rima. Oh, and by way," Amu turned a smirk at my direction, "he's been staring at you too."_

Ever since that whole thing, I made sure to be extra brittle around Nagihiko. I steered clear of him on the school hallways. However, I can't really avoid him during morning recess, and damn- he makes sure that he gets my attention, even though I try to ignore him.

The only time I let our "No Communication" slide is text messaging. I have to admit, Nagihiko and I had some pretty witty and funny conversations. Honestly, I smile a lot when we're texting, and I can't help but laugh at our conversations. So, one by one, he managed to break through me, something I'll never admit to him though!

"_Dude, you suck!" I burst out, laughing at him._

_Nagihiko and I made a bet the previous day that he can beat Halo Reach in a day, but it's already been six hours and he's not even close to finishing it. I drank the tea his sweet mother made for me beside him. I'm never telling my friends that I actually hanged out with him, and it's just ME AND HIM. _

"_Well, then, if I suck, here!" Nagihiko thrust me the controller. "Try playing it."_

_I smirked and huffed. "Fine."_

"_Hey, the camera is being crazy! Ahh, I'm getting shot!" I screamed. _

"_That' s because you're moving the left analog stick down!" he yelled back._

"_Fine, I won't move it then." I removed my hand from the left analog stick._

"_NOO WAIT I CAN'T SEE!" I screamed as I turned my video game character. _

"_Haha, so now YOU SUCK!" Nagihiko burst out laughing. _

_I punched him in the arm, but I had a smile on my face too. "Idiot!"_

I opened my eyes, letting that flashback end. Noticing that I had a faint smile on my face, I rigidly straightened myself as I read his new message.

_Purplehead: Awww don't be mad, I just wanted to be the one to greet you that!_

I rolled my eyes and quickly texted him back.

_Rima: Too late. My mother already greeted me first._

_Purplehead: :(__  
_

_Rima: Quit making such a stupid face._

_Purplehead: I thought my face was perfect, according to you;)_

_Rima: What? When did I say that!_

_Purplehead: Umm, last night at like midnight, when we were saying our good nights to each other?_

I felt myself turning red.

_Rima: T-There's n-n-o way I said that!_

_Purplehead: Why are you stuttering?_

_Rima: Because you're accusing me of something so….ABSURD!_

_Purplehead: Sheesh, when did you have a large vocabulary?_

_Rima: SHUT. UP._

_Purplehead: LOL, you know I was only lying to you. No need to get so riled up._

_Rima: I d-didn't get so r-riled up! I don't ever get riled up when it comes to you!_

_Purplehead: You sure? Well, how about you meet me face to face. I bet you can't;)_

_Rima: Yes, I can!_

_Purplehead: Well then, would you like to go out on a bike ride at 6 PM?_

My face went white. Did he just…..

"HE ASKED ME ON A DATE!" my mind screeched in joy.

"Shut up, mind!" I yelled back as I hit it with my hand. If anybody saw me at that time, they would have thought I was a lunatic! My hand shook, and I felt my heart beat just a tad bit( keyword: TAD BIT) faster as I replied.

_Rima: Fine…but only because I'm bored!_

_Purplehead: :)_

"Wipe that stupid grin off your face," I muttered to myself, quickly texting that to Nagihiko.

But for some reason, I was smiling too.


	2. Chapter 2: It's Not A Date, Right?

I took a long and leisurely shower, hoping that the water will calm my nerves. But that didn't work. Still I could feel my heart pulse with excitement, and my over imaginative brain screaming different scenarios in my head. God, why does he make me feel this way?

I could have refused. I could have said that I had no intention with hanging out with a freak with him. But, NOOO. I jumped right to the pit hole, and now I'm debating whether I put on a blue shirt with a hood or my favorite tank top. I'm also deciding whether I should put make up on, and style my hair!

I banged my fist on wall. NO, NO, NO! I am not going to try and impress him. Why am I thinking that way?

Picking the blue shirt, I put it on along with my shorts. Although it wasn't my best outfit, the blue shirt still looked pretty on me, but suggests a more casual and street style look. I didn't put a lot of make up, just a light concealer, foundation, and lip moisturizer. Then, I blow dried my hair and brushed it well, not missing any tangles. Finally, I looked at myself at the mirror to study the image before me.

Perfect, I thought to myself. It didn't look like I was trying too hard to impress him, unlike those fan girls of his.

I went downstairs to grab a water bottle (to not risk dehydration) and helmet. Then, heading to the garage, I grabbed my bike and went out the door and through the gates. My legs pedaled with a drive I've never experienced, and my heart felt like it was floating as I reached a trail that interconnects all the neighborhoods in my community. See, I live in CrossRiver, a neighborhood near school; Nagihiko lives about a mile away. If I took the road, it would take me at least 20 minutes due to the many cars and cross pedestrians to bike through. However, if I took the trail, which had none of those obstacles, I can reach his neighborhood in ten minutes.

Although I'm not a fan of sports, I loved the feeling when I bike. The cool wind breezed through me, which made the summer heat bearable. My bike is also very light and has several gears, making it quicker than most.

Finally, I reached his neighborhood, which is, to my frustration, gated. Thank God Nagihiko always gave me the passcode, or else I would have had to wait for a car to pass by. Typing the pin code, the huge gates slowly creaked open, and I was able to get in.

As I headed straight down the street, admiring the obviously expensive looking homes, my light hearted feeling turned to anxiousness. I stopped for a moment as I realized:

_I'm going to be all alone with him._

No, I'm not worried about him harassing me (I could kick his face if I wanted to!), but it just seemed so surprise that this is my FIRST time alone with a guy. I mean, yes, me and Nagihiko hanged out by ourselves before, but it's always in each other's houses. Where our parents can watch we're doing.

Suddenly, a burst of imaginations struck me, imaginations that I've never dreamed before. Oh God, maybe this is a **date**! I mean, if you're going to be alone with a guy that you _know_ is interested with you, isn't that basically going out with them?

I felt a wishy washy face creep to my face. Hmm….dating… I've never had one, honestly.

All of a sudden, I caught a flash of purple in my sight, making me snap back to reality. I struggled to control my balance as I turned to the corner, where those ochre eyes finally met my honey golden ones. A smile formed in the boy's face as he jubilantly greeted:

"Hey, Rima!"

My smile turned to an icy expression.

"Nagihiko," I greeted formally.

However, why is it that I feel like I'm grinning madly inside?


	3. Chapter 3: My Feelings

"Rima's here!" his mother cried out jubilantly. She smiled before handing a small bike to him. He immediately got on and began to pedal towards me.

"Thank you, Mrs. Fujisaki, for letting Nagihiko hang out with me," I told her jubilantly.

She grinned back. "Oh, you're so welcome! But just so you know, Nagihiko is not used to girls, so..." she winked at me. "It might be awkward."

I laughed. "I don't have any problems with that."

Mrs. Fujisaki waved her hand at me before entering their oh so humongous house.

"So," I began, turning to Nagihiko, "wanna bike down the trail?"

He nodded. "Sure. I know a shortcut, so we don't have to take the road."

We biked all the way down the street to a dead end. A tiny orange bricked path awaited us, along with the sign "Trail Ahead". Curious, I followed Nagihiko down the path; this is unknown territory for me.

For a while, we were silent. Only the quiet chirping of the cicadas broke it as the sun started to set. Occasionally, a bunny would hop at our direction, but quickly disappeared as soon as it spotted us. Not that I minded the silence. To me, it was still like a dream to be here, biking alone in the middle of nowhere with a guy. My heart raced at these thoughts.

Why, I asked myself. Why did I agree to this?

Nagihiko turned left, then right, and then left again, handling the path's sharp turns with ease. I struggled to follow him as my mind raced with anticipation and anxiousness at the same time. Where is he taking me?

The purple haired boy abruptly stopped, his brakes screeching. I was taken aback, and I would have crashed into him if I didn't use my feet to create more friction. I glared daggers at him as I got off my bike.

"Why did you stop so suddenly? I could have ran into you!" I screeched.

Nagihiko only stared for a moment before grabbing me and placed both his hands on my eyes. I gasped at the sudden movement and darkness I see.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled.

"Shh," Nagihiko whispered to me, "Just walk. I promise, I won't hurt you."

I numbly obeyed his command. Then, I felt myself climbing up a hill. I then turned sharply and climbed a hill again, and as I went higher and higher, I could hear the sound of falling water. Curious, I walked faster, until Nagihiko told me to stop.

"You can open your eyes now," Nagihiko said quietly, removing his hands.

I opened my eyes, and, after adjusting to the light, my mouth gasped at the breathtaking scene. We were at a terrace at the top of a hill, and right in front of us was a large waterfall, its rumbling waters loud and amazing. The setting sun provided a fascinating gleam to the water, and a meadow of flowers surrounded the pond in which the water falls to. There was no noise except for the chirping of cicadas, the cascading sound of water, and my heart beating.

I couldn't take my eyes off of it.

"This is the end of the trail," Nagihiko suddenly said, snapping me back to the purple haired boy.

"I can't believe this place exists…" I cried out, before trailing off.

He laughed. "Well, if you actually follow the trail all the way to the end, you'll find this."

I grinned back before sitting at one of the benches. Nagihiko turned and followed me.

"Sooo… I won the bet," I smirked.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine."

I turned to him, and our eyes met. With the sunlight bathing him, he looked…awesome. I could my heart beating faster again. Gaah, why!

"Hey Rima, I have a question," Nagihiko declared.

"What?"

"What type of guy do you like?"

I felt a blush creeping and snapped, "Why do you ask?"

He whispered, "Because."

I took a deep breath. Why do I feel like I can tell him anything? "I'm not looking for a guy that has a lot of money, or the cutest," I began, "I just want someone that I can be stupid with and…well, can accept both my good AND bad side."

He looked away from me. "Guess I'm not what you're 'dream guy'."

Crap. Now, I'm all red. "Not exactly," I faintly whispered.

Actually, you're closer to it than any guy, I wanted to say.

"Rima, why did you come?" he asked, turning his intense his ochre eyes at me.

I shrank at his gaze. "I don't know exactly myself."

I could tell that he was disappointed in my answer, because he looked away again.

I'm sorry, Nagihiko, I thought to myself. I'm such a liar to you, aren't I? Because now, with the setting sun bathing you in all glory, and my heart beating so fast…

I _think_ I know why I came.

Damnit, I promised myself that I wasn't going to do this again! But, you're just so sweet and kind and supportive and able to accept both my good AND bad side.

I didn't know I would meet someone like you.

"Nagihiko," I said, breaking the silence.

He turned. "Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He was taken aback. "For what?"

"For bringing me here."

For the first time since our bike ride, he had a genuine smile on his face. "You're welcome. I'm glad you liked it."

He gave another intense stare, and, this time, instead of cowering back, I stared at him just as intensely. Soon, he was leaning closer to me, and I closed my eyes, expecting the…

R-I-N-G! R-I-N-G!

I quickly turned away, my face hot and red as Nagihiko reached in his pocket. From the corner of my eye, I could see that he was blushing just as hard as he answered, "Hello?"

Slowly, our blushes disappeared as he said, "Oh, I gotta go home? Oh, Dad's home? Really?"

I had to smile at the excited gleam in his eyes. I know he doesn't see his dad often, the CEO of a major company.

He put his back on his pocket as he sighed, "Well, I guess I gotta go."

I nodded numbly, fully aware that the magic was gone. "Yeah."

He got up and reached for his bike, "I'll see you, ok?" he said worriedly.

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, sure."

He grinned as he said, "See ya!"

Finally, I gave a smiling face back.

* * *

Staring at my bedroom ceiling, I hugged my pillow as I recall today's events over and over again. Suddenly, my phone vibrating, and I reached for it.

_New message from: Purplehead_

_Purplehead: Hey did you get home safely?_

His concern touched me, and I couldn't help but plaster a grin on my face.

_Rima: Yeah_

_Purplehead: Oh ok…._

_Rima: Yeah_

It took a while until he texted back again.

_Purplehead: Hey Rima…_

_Rima: Yes?_

_Purplehead: Can we go on a bike ride again soon?_

I felt a blush creeping through my face. Oh God, I really am…

_Rima: Sure, purplehead._

_Purplehead: Really? Thank you!_

I decided not to text back. I sank back to my pillows, tired and yet excited of my newfound feelings.

"Oh crap," I whispered.

_I'm in love with Nagihiko Fujisaki._

* * *

**And that's the end of this story. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Anyways, I've been getting reviews requesting to update "Is It Hate or Love" soon, and I just want to let all of you know that I have heard your pleas! I'm very sorry that I haven't updated yet. The New Love? Arc is causing a major writer's block!**

**But, I will try to update this weekend so yeah, hope you still are hanging on to your seats!**

**Review Review Review!XD**

**-Monkey-chan**


End file.
